Lotus
Lotus is a peach-pink dragon bonded to Sapphire Silvermoon. Lotus is often described with the brains of a bean sprout, but she has a good heart. She just needs some maturity! Lotus hatched from an egg left in a tree, which left her with a crippling fear of heights. She was the first dragon chosen by the Dragon Star to save all of dragonkind. Appearance When Lotus first hatches, she's a small peach-pink dragonet, all wings and claws and tail and enormous green eyes. For the rest of the series, Lotus is large enough to ride. Her wings are enormous, as big as they'll ever get, and are especially huge compared to her body. Abilities Lotus is an extremely able flyer. Once she gets over her fear of heights, Lotus becomes the second-best flyer in the sky, after Fendellen. Lotus can fly close to the ground, do acrobatic moves, and turn on a dime. She has fire, like most dragons, and she breathes fire like she does most things, with energy and exubrance and little thought for consequences. Personality Lotus, in Sapphire's words, does exubrant joy better than anyone. She always feels ashamed after she does something stupid, but then she doesn't remember the shame next time she has a dumb idea. Lotus doesn't speak--she communicates with Sapphire through emotions--and she's described as having the brains of a bean sprout, the maturity of a tomato, and the wisdom of a duckling lost because he has his head under his tail. Lotus may be impulsive and lacking common sense, but that's because she's immature--the equivalent of a teenager--and used to Sapphire doing the thinking for her. Relationships Sapphire Lotus is kin to Sapphire and loves the elf with all her heart. Lotus worries she'll fail Sapphire and wants little more than Sapphire's comfort, approval, and love. Sapphire is mother, moon warrior, and goddess to Lotus, her caretaker, protector, and reason to live. However, over the course of Lily & Oceana ''and ''Alonia & Trift, Lotus seems to become a more equal partner to Sapphire. Kis and Irin Kis and Irin have helped raise Lotus. Lotus sleeps at Kis's side, seems to like Irin more than most, and loves these cranky old warriors. Afran and Karis Lotus respects Afran and Karis. She will try what they say and even goes on a flyabout with Afran. Kellen Lotus likes Kellen. She has food. Oceana and Lily Lotus is reluctant to associate with Oceana at first, due to the dragon's affinity for water. Once Lotus becomes more comfortable with water, she becomes friends with Oceana and Lily. Trift and Alonia Lotus likes Trift, and they are probably friends. Lotus likes Alonia because Sapphire does. Fendellen Fendellen will one day be Lotus's queen. Lotus respects the older dragon and seeks her approval. It was Fendellen who got Lotus into the high skies, and Lotus seems to love her for that. Biography Sapphire & Lotus Lotus first appears in this book as an egg, high in a tree. Sapphire climbs up to rescue her, but finds the egg too large to move. Backstory Lotus's egg somehow got into a tree. Afran believes it may not have started there. Trivia *Lotus is the first dragon to appear in the series. *Lotus is especially empathetic, even for a dragon.